jjlinfandomcom-20200214-history
I Am a Singer
| image = | caption = | presenter = Season 1: Hu Haiquan (Episode 1, 3-10, Repechage, Semifinal) Chen Yufan (Episode 2) Sha Baoliang, He Jiong, Wang Han (Final Round) Season 2: Phil Chang Yu (Episode 1-10) Liao Fan (Breakout) Hu Haiquan (Semifinal, 2014 Concert) He Jiong, Wang Han (Final Round) Season 3: Leo Ku (Episode 1-7) Sun Nan (Episode 8-11, Breakout) Wang Han (Final Round) Shen Mengchen (2015 Concert) Season 4: Hacken Lee (Episode 1-11) Lee Hak-kan, , Su Yunying, Chao Chuan, Shin, Dai Qing Ta Na, Guan Zhe, , Wang Yang, Joey Yung, Chang Shin-Che (Breakout) He Jiong (Episode 13) | starring = I Am a Singer | narrated = | executive_producer = Hong Tao | editor = | theme_music_composer = Kubert Leung | opentheme = | endtheme = | creator = | creative_director = | country = China | language = Standard Chinese | location = Chang Sha | network = HBS: Hunan Television | picture_format = 576i (16:9 and 4:3) (SDTV), 1080p (HDTV) | audio_format = 5.1 surround sound | first_aired = 18 January 2013 | last_aired = Present | runtime = 2 hour 10- 20 minutes | num_series = 4 | num_episodes = Season 1: 13 Season 2: 14 Season 3: 14 Season 4: 14 | website = http://www.hunantv.com/v/2015/wsgs3/ }} I Am a Singer ( ) is a Chinese version of the Korean reality show I Am a Singer and it is broadcast on Hunan Television. Seven talented, veteran Chinese singers perform for a selected audience, which votes to eliminate one singer after each week's performance. The following week, another singer joins the competition, and the lineup of artists varies throughout the course of the show. Description of Program, MBC, Retrieved on November 15, 2011 The program ended its first season on 12 April 2013, its second season on 4 April 2014, its third season on 27 March 2015, and its fourth season on April 8, 2016. Results : A. A 2nd runner-up was not announced at the time of broadcast, but some media claimed that Shila Amzah was the 2nd runner-up of the competition. All the Results Formations Basic Rules In the original episodes, 7 singers sing in a certain order. The first 10 episodes are divided into 5 rounds. After Eps. 2, 4, 6, 8 and 10, or the second weeks of the rounds, the person who ranks last (in combined voting scores) will be eliminated. After the eliminations, another singer will replace his or her original state. Pot Luck The songs of Pot Luck in Ep. 8 of Season 1 are selected by the audience online. Each of the singers can choose three from the songs which he or she doesn't want to sing. If one of the three songs is chosen, he can choose another one. There are no pot luck in season 2. Second Chance In Ep. 11 of Season 1, 5 eliminated singers are given one more chance to the semi-final. All the singers must sing for 2 rounds, one is an adaptation, and another one is their own song. The person has highest rank will given the "Second Chance" to the Finale. In Season 2, the resurrection race is replaced by a Breakthrough/Resurrection, meaning the eliminated contestants will compete against the singers they replace to earn a spot back into the semifinals. In season 2, all replacement singers (except for Luo Qi due to her retirement from the contest because of her pregnancy) competed against eliminated singers and each other for a chance to compete in the semifinals. So for example, if there are only 3 people from the first show left to go right into the finals, there will be 4 repechage spots up for grabs. Return Performances These are exhibition performances by eliminated contestants to return and perform with no competition complications. An example was when Chyi Chin return in episode 10 of season 1 as a guest judge, but opted to perform a song by Teresa Teng. In season 2, all performers returned to perform at the odd-numbered rounds after elimination. Duet with Guest Singers In the first segment of the finals in Season 2, the seven finalists have to perform a duet with musical guests. Shila Amzah performed with Huang Qishan, G.E.M. performed with Khalil Fong, Zhang Jie performed with JJ Lin, Gary Chaw performed with Tan Weiwei, Bibi Zhou performed with Shin and Phil Chang performed with Julian Chen. The only exception is that Han Lei performed a trio with Zhang Jiayi and Tiger Hu. In the first segment of the finals in Season 3, Han Hong performed with Eason Chan, and in the second segment, she was declared as the winner of Season 3. Challenge Round In Season 3, every third round is a "Challenge Round", whereby a young singer, defined as being in the music industry for no more than 10 years, will attempt to directly qualify into the competition against the remaining artists. They have to finish within the top 4 to ensure their successful qualification, failing which they will be eliminated. If they do successfully qualify, the lowest ranking singer will be eliminated. After this "Challenge Round", the next round reverts to normal whereby an invited veteran singer will join the cast. This veteran does not need to finish within the top 4 to remain in the competition. Internal voting In Season 3, the results for peer voting between artists are open to air so they can pick and predict the top 3 vote-getters, but will not be added to the final results. References External links * http://www.hunantv.com/v/2015/wsgs3/ Category:Chinese reality television series Category:2013 Chinese television series debuts Category:2014 Chinese television series debuts Category:2015 Chinese television series debuts Category:2016 Chinese television series debuts Category:Television series set in the future Category:Singing competitions Category:Hunan Broadcasting System shows Category:I Am a Singer Category:Chinese television series based on South Korean television series